


Lista się nie kończy

by hasnik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Po śmierci ojca dziewczynka poprzysięga zemstę.
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Lista się nie kończy

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton, dzień drugi - [prompt](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26501#p471255).

Mała dziewczynka, która właśnie straciła ojca, powoli stawia krok za krokiem śladem starego, owiniętego czarnym płaszczem mężczyzny, zataczając się lekko.

– Ser Ilyn – szepcze, wyobrażając sobie jak jego głowa turla się pod jej stopy – ser Meryn, król Joffrey, królowa Cersei, ser Ilyn…

*

Mężczyzna najwidoczniej nie poznaje w niej umorusanego chłopca z Harrenhal, więc musi się przedstawić.

– Arya Stark – oznajmia uprzejmie, wyjmując nóż, podczas gdy mężczyzna przenosi zaskoczone spojrzenie z jej twarzy na skierowaną w jego stronę broń. Raff Słodyczek zdąża jedynie z paniką spojrzeć z bok, zanim dosięga go ostrze Aryi i pada na ziemię. Arya obraca się w stronę, w którą patrzył.

Mała dziewczynka, która właśnie straciła ojca, przygląda się jej z lękiem w oczach, skulona w kącie izby. Wydaje się zaskakująco spokojna: boi się, to jasne, ale nie odwraca wzroku gdy napotyka spojrzenie Aryi i siedzi zupełnie nieruchomo – do momentu, w którym Arya robi w krok w jej stronę, a wtedy dziewczynka gwałtownie wstaje i wyciąga z kieszeni brudnego fartucha mały, zakrzywiony nożyk.

Arya wyjmuje jeden ze swoich noży (lekki i krótki, ale zabójczo ostry, zdobyła go niegdyś w Braavos) i rzuca go pod jej stopy. Dziewczynka z wahaniem go podnosi, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

– Zadajesz cios ostrym końcem – rzuca Arya na odchodne, nie oglądając się za siebie.

*

W ciemnym kącie izby mała dziewczynka ostrożnie obraca nóż w rękach, co jakiś czas rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę ciała leżącego bezwładnie przed drzwiami. Powtarza szeptem imię tej, którą kiedyś odnajdzie i poderżnie jej gardło: Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya…


End file.
